


a Lost Battle

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco is Whipped, F/M, Luna is a perfect Malfoy, Married Life, Post-Series, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows when a battle's lost before it even starts</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Lost Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I've never posted any Harry Potter stuff before

There was silence in the room until she prompts him to speak his mind with those eyes of hers, sparkling like an innocent child who hasn't been through all the trouble she's had more than half her life.

Truthfully, he doesn't know how to respond. And this wasn't the first time she's caught him speechless like this. She does this kind of thing all the time that it's odd he still hasn't gotten used to it. But he supposes that's part of her charm and definitely one of the reasons why he fell in love with her in the first place. Which was some kind of magic, he thinks. God knows he would think of her different half a lifetime ago. (He was learning well now, thanks to her.)

She waits patiently for his reaction like she always does. He feels somewhat embarrassed.

"I..." He begins cautiously. Something about her really makes it hard to say your real opinion. But she hates the sugarcoating. (Well, not _hate_. Draco doubts Luna could _hate_ anything at all. She certainly didn't hate _him_ for everything he's done to her.) But it doesn't stop him from always trying to soften the blow anyway. Because he honestly doesn't like it when she stops smiling especially when it was because his mouth was running. (He was trying hard though, see.)

She nods expectantly, asking him to go on with that gentle smile of hers. He sighs internally. She hasn't even kissed him hello or good morning and just came with it in tow during his morning breakfast. He didn't even expect her home until tomorrow. She must have been really excited.

"I, well..." He blabbers out like some idiot. "I think it's... got... an interesting color."

He couldn't tell her off for bringing yet another of her _'fantastic'_ beasts from her latest trip. This one's new. And it was already starting to eat the carpet with its weird orange beak with sharp ragged teeth. Luna was still kneeling and had an arm around its neck where the midnight blue coat gleamed from the lights and it paid her no mind as she petted the head with her free hand. It seemed more curious about the new carpet his mother had sent them for their anniversary a month ago. He actually _liked_ that one.

He was proud of his wife's accomplishments, sure. But he wished she didn't bring work at home. Or at least try, like he did. There were still about twenty odd something in her basement that even the house elves avoid other than feeding time. Not to mention the dozens she kept at their huge yard. (Sometimes Draco would wake up and see some weird creature grazing on Luna's garden and he would wearily blink and hope it was just an illusion but his wife would be there and reward it with treats for ruining her azaleas and roses even if she worked hard on them every day she was home.)

Luna smiled proudly, laying her head on the round body. "It is, isn't it? I'm calling it a Blue Hobbingbird."

No sense telling her it looked more like a pig with horse hair crossed with a small Yorkshire. Draco knew by now which battles to fight on. The moment Luna found this... _thing_ was the moment he lost even without knowing. This was Luna just doing her victory parade. (She was as much a Mrs. Malfoy as his mother was. Possibly even more stubborn.) He must love this woman so goddamned much.

He resisted a moan as the sharp tearing of expensive carpet ripped through the air followed by his wife's cooing of glee like she had just witness her firstborn walk his first steps.

"That sounds perfect, love," he replies and she beams. That look on her face makes it worth it. And then another rip, longer and louder this time, makes him close his eyes in disdain.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think Luna is the only person in this series that you can ship with anybody. She's just so perfect. But my favorite used to be Luna and Harry but now I'm more of a Luna and Draco fan. I hope you guys don't mind. Tell me what you think!


End file.
